


Nursing Mama Cat

by BlingBlingMaknae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: A lazy day in which Sehun takes care of his pregnant half-cat, half-human lover through cuddles and love.As a gist:Catboy, mpreg, domestic fluff and cuddling, food, sex, a lil lactation kink slash anr, sex, cuddles, sex, uhhh, sex, thats it





	Nursing Mama Cat

If there was something in life that Luhan would want to rewind, it was the time when Sehun and him were young.

Before the cat hybrid was adopted, Luhan used to distrust humans. Prior to the time he was rescued and put in the pet shop, he witnessed how his own mother got hit by a truck. The young, helpless kitten cried for help, wailed in grief and despair but people who he thought were compassionate did not help no matter how many saw and passed by the scene.

It was only when hybrid rescuers who passed down the road at that time had arrived that his mother was tried to be revived… only for them to fail. The rescuers held a burial for Luhan's mother and kept him in their shop since then, and even though Luhan was grateful for their care, he shunned humans. He did not trust humans a bit and refused to be adopted and bought by customers. He was usually quiet, but whenever someone except his owners tried to approach him, he hissed, cried and acted bratty and uncooperative. Just when the pet shop owners thought that the poor boy would never find a family to take care of him, Sehun's mother came, looking for a companion for her bubbly yet lonely only son.

When she first saw Luhan's perturbed orbs, she immediately saw through the downcast, void-like gloom that hid in his feisty, tough exterior. She had her own way to persuade a grumbling, whiny Luhan to come home with her and the kitten encountered the same persistence, kindness and an unexplainably reliable aura in the form of an eight year-old Oh Sehun.

Luhan was merely silent most of the time, barely speaking unless prodded and necessary. He usually ignored Sehun's presence and did not say a word despite the other's constant acts of caring for him. He also avoided questions Sehun's mother asked him about his life and he was more than thankful when the elder stopped asking. But with Mrs. Oh's delicious cooking, efforts to involve him in conversations and matters at home, treating him not differently with Sehun and occasional conversations about how Sehun needed a friend, Luhan learned to talk and open up. With Sehun's relentless efforts to get him to play with him, warm, protective and loving gestures, compliments that made the other secretly smile and comforting hugs whenever the kitten had a nightmare, Luhan's heart was gradually won by the Ohs.

Sehun did not change a bit even when they grew up. He was still the same old Sehun who scratched the catboy’s head and ears, rubbed his back affectionately and planted kisses on his face. He was still the same Sehun who patiently taught him how to read and write, pinpoint what exactly this thing and that was and lectured him when he was being a bad kitty. He was the same Sehun who never failed to bring him treats every time the latter went home. He was the same Sehun who held his hand in public places, assuring him that he was safe as long as he never let go. Lastly, he was the same Sehun who confessed his heartfelt love for him and asked him to spend their lives together forever.

Sehun treated him as if he was not some lowly cat hybrid. His master—or should he say, his Sehun because the latter hated it when he was addressed with the title—saw him as a human with extra traits that made him adorable and special compared to the rest of the humans, not just some creature used for flaunting and for pleasure. Sehun was always considerate, gentle and sincere and did nothing to make him feel as if he was anything less than human. Sehun was a friend, a lover, and to some extent, a parent.

Now that they were older, their love for each other burned as bright as ever… it was just that their time together lessened significantly.

Sehun's job as a manager of a nearby restaurant required him to stay there up to the closing hours. Most of the time, Luhan was already wandering in dreamland whenever Sehun came home, save from the few times the cute little kitty managed to wait for his lover. During weekends, at home, Sehun needed to accomplish more tasks that had him facing papers and laptop screens for long hours. Sehun was mostly tired and it was not new to Luhan for Sehun to suddenly doze off when they cuddle and talk on bed or when he gave Sehun a body massage. Through the years, Luhan also learned how to deal with a pissed Sehun whenever the latter experienced some troubles in his job, and that Sehun learned how to manage his emotions and time whenever he was with his beloved Luhan.

But now that Luhan's tummy was full of kitties—or babies, whatever, bottomline is they are tiny bundles of joy—Sehun strictly told him to go to bed before 10, thus, reducing their bonding time.

Still, their relationship remained strong, resilient to any adversaries and trials that they encounter.

  
  
  


Luhan woke up to the feeling of pecks and kisses blooming on his face. He felt ticklish to the large, warm hand caressing his back as well as the breath blowing on his face. Arms surrounded his tiny frame, shielding him from the cold. He curled further into the protective warmth and buried his face on the sturdy chest that belonged to his lover.

"Lulu, baby, wakey wakey. It is already 11," the human's deep, soothing voice echoed in the cat's ears. "Rise and shine, beautiful."

"I am still sleepy, Daddy," the pink-haired cat replied as he snuggled against his lover. He felt comfort as he inhaled the manly, protective scent that belonged only to his master and lover. He wrapped his furry, white tail around Sehun, a gesture he did only with his dearest people and friends to show his utmost affection.

"Our babies are already hungry. Get up, lazy head." Sehun chided softly. Luhan simply shook his head and nuzzled on the elder's chest. "Don't wanna."

"Should I wake Lulu up with tickles?" Just a poke on Luhan's side and the cat squealed. Sehun poked Luhan on the sides, earning him a fit of giggles.

"Daddy, stop," Luhan teetered and squeaked when Sehun's hand held his nape, one of the most ticklish parts of his body. He tried his best to push a chuckling Sehun away, only to end up as a squealing, giggling mess under his lover's touch.

"What were you saying, baby? 'Don't wanna?' Are you now refusing Daddy?" Sehun chuckled and blew on his lover's ear, leaving Luhan helplessly laughing in his hold. The catboy jerked at the slightest poke on his body's ticklish zones and let out the purest noise of joy.

"Daddy, hihihi, not there!"

"Don't wannaaaa."

Luhan teared up from so much laughing when Sehun relentlessly tickled his armpits. Sehun's lips kissing his neck was not helping, as that was one of his weakest spots. After a minute of ticklish torture, Sehun had mercy and finally let go, leaving a panting yet happy Luhan in his hold.

"Hope that made you tired and hungry enough to get up and eat." The elder grinned as he nuzzled his baby's hair.

"Lulu's tummy is hungry. The babies are hungry." Luhan sat and held his arms up. Sehun chuckled before getting up and scooping Luhan under the armpits that had the other clinging around him like a koala as they walked out of the room.

Breakfast—more like lunch—went on, with Sehun feeding Luhan cheesy kimchi fried rice with egg, highly nutritious vegetable soup in chicken stock as well as the cat's favorite potato pancake. Stories, laughs and insights were exchanged over the table, trying to catch up with each other as they were preoccupied with their own affairs during the past few weeks. There were no business calls to disturb them and all they had was the company of each other.

"Daddy, can I have more milk?" Luhan asked as he felt the last drop drowning in his mouth.

Sehun sighed as he gathered the empty dishes and placed them in the sink. "That was the last for today, baby. I will buy milk later, okay?"

"But I don't want you to leave, Daddy." A pout graced the feline's lips as he looked at the elder. "You won't let me join you to grocery shopping… this is one of the rare days that we are together, so please don't go."

Sehun walked to the pouting cat and gently pinched his cheek. "This baby. Fine. I will have the groceries delivered here then."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Remind me to order later. Help me make a list too. You can do it, right, baby?"

"Of course."

Sehun leaned close to his baby's ear and his voice dropped octaves lower than normal. "If you really want milk now, Daddy can give you an alternative for now. Do you want that?"

Luhan's lips parted into an eager grin as he realized what the elder was pertaining to. "Yes, please, Daddy."

Sehun stood up, lowering and dropping his boxers to the floor. He stepped out of it and Luhan salivated at the mere sight of his lover's cock standing proudly before him. No matter how many times he saw, held and felt it, the catboy was still awed at the majestic dick only he was blessed to have.

"Come get your milk, baby." At that command, Luhan dropped on his knees, ready to give Sehun's dick its well deserved worshipping.

Luhan wasted no time wrapping his tiny hands around the meat that barely fitted in his hold. He planted a gentle kiss on the tip, opened his pretty mouth and wrapped his lips around his Daddy's penis. He gave it a gentle suck before swirling his tongue around the thick meat.

"You are so beautiful, kitten," Sehun remarked as he held on the table for leverage while caressing Luhan's cotton candy locks with his other hand. He watched as his little angel bobbed his head and lewdly sucked the throbbing organ with fervor. "So beautiful with Daddy's cock in your mouth."

Luhan smiled around Sehun's cock and felt his hole clenching and little prick twitching at the praises he heard. His white furry tail wagged happily and his ears perked happily in the pleasure of simply pleasing his master. The good boy he was, he sucked with fervor, mouth and lips stretching around the thick girth as he took inch by inch of Sehun's cock.

"You are doing good, princess. Suck it like the good cumslut you are." Sehun encouraged and Luhan mewled in response and bobbed his head faster.

Either Daddy's dick was too big or the cat's mouth was too small that the latter could only fit half of the length in his mouth without gagging. Despite this shortcoming, Sehun still found the sensation of his kitten's rough tongue and smooth, warm mouth and the sight of the teary, big, bright eyes staring at him erotic enough to feel himself drawing closer to the edge.

He held Luhan's locks tightly, thrusting in a hurried pace in the hot cavern to chase his release. The constriction of Luhan's throat when the catboy gagged and the tears streaming down Luhan's rosy cheeks proved to be instrumental to have Sehun exploding, thick, white ropes flooding Luhan's little mouth. The kitten drank every drop of the milk only he was blessed with, savoring its rich, heavenly taste. The gentle caresses on his hair, the fingers tickling his ears and the proud eyes boring through his magnified the delight Luhan felt.

"Such a good kitten." Sehun praised as he crouched to his lover's eye level and licked the remnants of his cum on Luhan's lips. He gave the cat's lips and nose chaste pecks that earned him melodious giggles.

"Daddy's milky tastes great. Daddy made Lulu feel full." The kitten innocently beamed as he pecked his Daddy's cheek shyly. He let himself be pulled up by the smiling elder and stripped out of the loose white shirt and pink, lacy panties he was wearing, leaving him barren for Sehun to gawk at.

"Now is my turn to taste you, baby." Sehun placed Luhan on the chair and got down on his knees, ready to ravish the pretty little thing before him. He licked Luhan's sensitive ears that had the cat mewling and twitching. Sehun's hands roamed on the expanse of pale, pinkish skin before him—save from the dark hickeys from their love making the night before—and left feathery, fleeting touches on the boy's skin. The catboy purred, loving how Daddy teased and riled him up. Pleased sighs and mewls followed, showing how the kitten enjoyed the touches.

"Baby's pregnancy made him more sensitive, huh." Sehun chuckled against Luhan's clavicle after dipping his tongue in it. He dragged his tongue downwards, trailing to the swollen, milk-filled breasts leaking from all the ministrations. Sehun chuckled, amused by how much they grew from a very flat chest to round mounds in just a span of five months. He cupped them, giving them a light squeeze, before wrapping his lips around the left nipple to have his feast.

"D-D-Daddy," Luhan moaned, hands locking on Sehun's hair as he desperately pushed his chest against Sehun's mouth. Whimpers and mewls spilled from his pretty lips as Sehun flicked the bud repeatedly with his tongue and sucked the rich, tasty milk out of it.

Sehun moaned at the sweet explosion in his mouth. He sucked Luhan's breast like a baby, greedily drinking every drop of milk as he fondled the other leaking nipple. He transferred to the right breast, letting his lips and teeth brush on the perky bud before latching and trapping it in his eager mouth. His ears rejoiced to the gratified mewls that resounded from his baby who gripped his locks as if there was no tomorrow.

When Sehun felt the milk running out, he trailed kisses down to Luhan's abdomen. A mix of giggles and needy whimpers followed, only for them to melt into a series of sultry moans when Sehun reached his destination: between Luhan's legs.

"Look at your clit standing in attention, princess," Sehun remarked as he gave the small leaking stick a long lick. The catboy squealed at that, almost thrusting to his Daddy's mouth had not the latter grounded the former's thick thighs down.

Sehun took the little stub in his mouth, lightly sucking its pinkish tip before taking everything of it. Lewd sucking sounds blended with Luhan's gratified cries as Sehun bobbed his head fast. Luhan's back curved as his Daddy lapped on his little prick. It was so tiny Sehun could also take the small, adorable balls without any problem. He could tell Luhan was close due to the tell-tale signs: ragged breathing, loud, kittenish mewls, trembling legs and curling toes. He stopped moving his head, settling for sucking and playing with the tip of his lover's little prick. With all of these wondrous ministrations, the kitten inevitably came, body quaking as ribbons of white shot in Sehun's mouth. His body slumped on the chair, mind blown from his powerful orgasm.

Sehun, who kept remnants of Luhan's cum in his mouth rose from his spot, locking lips with Luhan. Luhan mewled at the cum Sehun passed to his mouth, the act so dirty yet divine to the two of them. Their tongues tangled into a slow, passionate kiss and Luhan giggled as Sehun's hands made their way under the kitten's armpits to lift him up.

"Let's go bathe, shall we?"

  
  


Showers were refreshing but Luhan loved bubble baths the most.

He loved having half of his body submerged in water, blowing and playing with bubbles and his rubber duckies. He loved having Daddy scrub his back and him doing the same.

But that lazy day, Luhan was contented with his back pressed against Sehun's chest, the latter pressing tender kisses on his skin as his hands roamed around the rest of his body. The human hummed softly to the cat's neck, inhaling the flowery scent his lover had while holding his growing belly.

"How do you think it feels to have three kitties at once?" Inquired the human softly as he caressed his lover's belly.

Luhan snuggled closer to Sehun and laid his tiny hand on top of Sehun's. His tail, on the other hand, wrapped around Sehun's arm and stroked it up and down. "I don't know, Daddy. Fun? Lovely? Stressful? What do you think?"

"Not sure either. All I know is that you will be a good parent, and I will try my best to be one." Sehun pecked Luhan's cheek. The giggling kitten tilted his chin and caught Sehun's lips, placing chaste kisses. Sehun cupped Luhan's cheek, their chaste pecks turning into a deep, passionate kiss.

Moments later, Luhan was on top of Sehun, kissing the life out of each other. Luhan's arms immediately wrapped around Sehun's neck, savoring and deepening the romantic liplocking they started. Sehun placed his hands on Luhan's hips, firmly yet gently grounding him in place. They glid up and down, feeling the slight curves of Luhan's waist and the plump thighs straddling their owner. They later reached the catboy's little bottom, squeezing and lightly spanking the globes. The sound echoed together with Luhan's little moan, effortlessly making the elder aroused. One hand reached for the tail, stroking it in a sensual, languid manner. A drawn out noise left the cat's throat, his tail being one of the most sensitive part of his body.

"Daddy," the beauty mewled, rocking against the hard, thick dick that pressed against his skin.

"What do you need, baby?" Sehun inquired as he licked Luhan's neck. "Tell Daddy what you need."

"Please, Daddy, touch me," the kitten keened, tail trashing behind him as he grew more impatient. "Please fuck Lulu."

"Only if you will prepare yourself, baby. We could not risk you and the babies getting hurt." Sehun wore a knowing smirk on his face and Luhan immediately understood what the elder wanted. He let the end of his furry tail be guided to his pink, puckered entrance that was already slick with arousal. With one willing push, the tail slid inside him, drawing out a lewd mewl from his mouth.

This was one of the sights that could turn Sehun on so much. Seeing his kitten's cheeks glow bright like tomatoes as he fucked himself with his tail was a beauty to behold. Luhan's dilated pupils were hooded with his droopy lids, orbs filled with lust as his tail moved in a steady pace inside him. His plump, pink lips remained parted as delicious noises echoed in the bathroom. His purrs and moans increased in volume every time he hit his sweet spot, and his back always curved into an arch as his walls squeezed around his tail.

"So beautiful, princess. Such a good kitten I have." Sehun smiled, hand creeping on Luhan's thigh until he reached for the erect little cock standing beside his own manhood. His fingers barely grazed Luhan's dick yet the younger already groaned in pleasure. Ecstasy overpowered Luhan as his lover wrapped his entire hand around the little organ, pumping it in a moderate yet addicting pace.

"N-No, Da-Daddy," the kitten whimpered, tipping his head back in so much pleasure as he tightly held Sehun's shoulders. "I-I will—"

"Then come." As soon as Sehun's hushed command echoed in the bathroom, the catboy came, making a mess between their bodies and the water. Sehun did not stop stroking, wanting to milk Luhan to the last drop.

Sehun gently reached for Luhan's tail, pulling it out that had the oversensitive kitten mewling.

"D-Daddy, I—"

"I won't move lest you tell me." Sehun pecked the cat's nose and scratched his ear, earning him a pleased purr and a bunch of pink hair leaning towards his touch. He did not stop scratching, knowing how Luhan loved the gesture. With one hand, he raised Luhan's ass from the water and aligned it on top of his hard, aching dick. The head of his manhood breached the younger's hole, steadily slipping in to fill him up to the hilt. Luhan looked so fucking pretty as his face contorted into one of satisfaction. His lean arms, legs and body contracted at the sensation, tensing up a little before he got used to the thick size inside him. The way Luhan reacted made Sehun's manhood throb, inducing a mewl from the cat.

"How are you feeling, kitten?" Sehun inquired, hands rubbing circles on Luhan's belly.

"Full," the younger whimpered, "you, Daddy?"

Sehun's thumbs toyed with Luhan's tits, leaving lingering touches on them and flicking them all over again. Luhan's nipples were always sensitive and he loved how his lover's already tight orifice clenched around him. "Your walls feel so tight and warm around me, baby. It does not seem like I fucked you multiple times last night."

"It is because Daddy is so big." The cat purred, pleased with the dick lodged inside him yet needing something more. He attempted to gyrate and flop his hips down in desperation for friction. "C-Can you please move, Daddy?"

"My pleasure, baby." Sehun gave each globe a slap, making Luhan mewl in stinging pleasure, before the elder cupped them and gently slammed Luhan on his dick.

"You look so adorable, baby," Sehun smiled as he languidly brought Luhan up and down his dick. "You look so fucking cute even with my cock spearing you open."

Just like anytime Sehun made love with Luhan, the latter could not say anything intelligible. All that came out from his sugary mouth were moans, purrs and meows, gratified with the sensation of his beloved one's rod snug in his ass, stretching his wet walls, exploring the deepest parts of him and filling him to the hilt.

The catboy's mewls and meows grew louder as Sehun started the relentless abuse on his prostate. The tip of Daddy's manhood kissed his bundle of nerves all over again, setting his body on fire. His hand held Sehun's shoulder in support as his other hand clenched to the air, the pleasure too much for him to take. The slapping sounds his thighs make upon hitting Sehun's own, the lewd smacking rhythm of the human's balls hitting his kitten's ass and their groans and moans of pure, unadulterated pleasure were sex to their ears, driving them closer to completion.

Sehun held Luhan's tail, sensually stroking it as he littered hickeys on Luhan's chest and neck. Luhan purred and whimpered nonstop, indicating that he was soon to come. With a hard thrust on his prostate, he came for the second time. Sehun followed shortly, the tension around his penis too much for him to bear. His cum filled Luhan to the brim and their release flowed down the soapy water.

"That was amazing, Daddy," Luhan lazily mumbled as he planted kisses on his Daddy's chest.

"Sure it was, baby."  
  
  


Arms wrapped around Luhan's midsection as someone nuzzled his neck. Luhan beamed brightly at the warmth and comforting smell of his lover and leaned to the touch.

"Don't you really need my help?" Sehun asked as he stared at the eggs that Luhan beat. It was the cat's request to cook some steamed eggs and despite it being usually a breakfast dish, Sehun could not find himself saying no.

"No need, Daddy. I am almost done." Luhan poured the egg mixture to the claypot filled with chicken broth and condiments, stirred and covered it.

"Shall I prepare our salad then?"

"You are insistent, aren't you?" Luhan giggled as he went back to preparing for the main course.

Sehun reached for the ingredients and started making the sauce. He mixed soy sauce, vinegar, sugar, sesame oil and chili flakes and tasted it in case an adjustment is needed. He set it aside and washed the lettuce, only to feel eyes staring at him.

"You need something, babe?" He asked and he did not need to look to know Luhan flinched in surprise.

"No." Luhan simply smiled as he went back to the pot of soft tofu stew.

"I don't buy it."

Luhan chuckled and gestured to the pot. "Help me."

Sehun inched towards the stove and took a taste. He did some minor adjustments, had Luhan taste it and covered the pot.

"What's in your pretty mind, sweetie?"

Luhan faced him and clasped his hands around Sehun's big ones. "Just thanking the heavens. I just can't believe that a handsome, dedicated man like you is my mate."

"Admiring my handsome face again?" Both laughed and Sehun took Luhan's hands to his lips and kissed each knuckle. "I should be the one saying that. Who would have thought that a beautiful sweetheart like you will come to like me?"

Luhan bashfully remarked. "Well, you never made me feel like that I am a mere hybrid ever since you first saw me and you are not hard to love at all."

"You too, my precious," Sehun kissed his temple. "It was like I existed to protect you, to make you feel like you deserve."

"You are too cheesy, aren't you?" Luhan tiptoed to close the gap between them, only for them to hear a clinking sound.

"Oh my God!" Luhan gasped as they saw the stew spilling some of the soup through the lid. He lowered the heat and Sehun could only laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Luhan whined, crossing his arms and Sehun grinned.

"You were so cute." The taller pinched the hybrid's cheek. "Your panicky face is one of my favorite sights to see."

"You..." Luhan, in a split second, swiped his finger on the cooled mess around the stove and wiped it on Sehun's cheek, leaving the other startled.

"And I love seeing you off-guard." Luhan teased that had Sehun smirking and walking towards him.

"Gotcha." Sehun caught Luhan in no time as the pregnant man could barely run. The human pinched the catboy's nose, earning him whines that had him kissing Luhan's cheek. "You naughty little rascal."

"What will you do without this rascal, Daddy?"

Sehun answered without any hesitance. "I'd rather perish without you and our kitties."

  
  


It was a lazy midnight.

Sehun, for the first time since Luhan got pregnant, allowed the other to sleep late. It has been long since they got so much time together in a day and they both wanted to savour it to the end before weekdays start again.

They laid on their king-sized bed, huddled under the blanket as they watched Luhan's favorite shows on TV. Right after they feasted on some microwaved quesadillas and some berries and brushed their teeth, they laid down, legs tangled with each other. Luhan laid his head on Sehun's chest, arm wrapped around the latter's waist. Sehun held him close while he stroked the cat's curly locks in an effort to make him relaxed and sleep.

Still, for some reason, Luhan seemed restless by the countless times he shifted and scratched certain parts of his body.

"What's the matter, baby?" Sehun inquired, a worried look lacing his features. Luhan noticeably stiffened in his hold, apparently surprised that Sehun pointed it out.

"Daddy, can we do it again?" Luhan pleaded, the desperation from enduring the chaffing of his shirt against his swollen nipples, the innocent yet tempting touches on his skin and the wonderful smell of his human lover urging him to spill what was in his mind. "My bummy feels empty without you inside."

"Oh, such an insatiable kitty. Pregnancy really did you wonders." Sehun smiled sweetly as his hand glid from Luhan's waist down to his panty clad ass and gave it a squeeze. Luhan's tail wagged behind the catboy and wrapped itself around Sehun's wrist to encourage the movements.

It was no wonder that minutes later, Luhan was butt naked. Sehun sat with Luhan on his lap, the latter leaning against the pillow and headboard for support. Luhan held his shirt up, meows echoing in the room as Sehun feasted on his swollen bosom hungrily. The human sucked the milk with fervor, loving how every drop of sweetness flooded in his mouth and how Luhan apparently loved the body worshipping that he was getting.

"How do you want it, baby?"

"Spooning, Daddy."

"Your wish is my command." Luhan giggled upon hearing that and the kiss that followed. Sehun laid him down the sheets and took off his panties and Sehun followed. They turned to their sides with his back pressed against Sehun's chest. Luhan mewled upon feeling the tip of Sehun's dick teasing his entrance. His expression morphed into ones of relief as he felt the head entering him and the whole girth sliding in the wet heat.

Sehun's arm wrapped around him, enough to hold him close but gentle enough not to hurt the babies. Luhan let out sighs of contentment as Sehun languidly moved inside him. Sehun did not immediately hit the cat's sweet spot and focused on letting the latter feel what he wanted: cock filling and stretching him to the limit as it slid in and out of him.

Luhan purred softly as Sehun licked his ears. He found it arousing how Sehun muttered dirty things in his ears and how Sehun nibbled the tips, knowing how sensitive Luhan's ears were. It was also endearing how Sehun sniffed his scent while his hand did wonders on his breasts. The elder gently kneaded them and toyed with the supple peaks all over again, drawing out continuous moans from the pleased kitten.

Luhan raised his leg, letting Sehun hold the back of his knee as support. Noises of pleasure, skin smacking and the creaking of the bed assaulted their ears, most especially Sehun who loved hearing his baby sing such godly notes. Luhan's moans increased in crescendos as Sehun pounded in his ass, dick colliding with the sweet bundle of nerves residing deep inside the wet heat. All of the hairs on Luhan's tiny body stood up as Sehun's heavy breaths, grunts and whispers poured in his ears and paper-like skin. Luhan's body trembled as he was fucked deep and good and his leg dangled in the air as Sehun's entire length slammed in and out of him.

They made love all night, with Luhan's heightened senses, the love embedded with every touch and the fact that it was Oh Sehun exploring and filling his innermost parts never failing to bring him to the edge. Sehun unloaded all that he had in his lover and they laid down with their bodies entangled under the sheets

As their ragged breathing died down, there was peace.

  


"The TV…"

"Nevermind about it, Lu."

"The electricity, _Sehun._ "

"Fine." Sehun smiled sheepishly as he got up and walked towards the television.

"I can feel you're checking me out." Sehun chuckled as he unplugged the TV and turned to see his cat lover teetering.

"Your globes are so cute, Daddy," the pretty little thing giggled and Sehun shook his head endearingly.

"Yours are cuter," Sehun remarked as he slipped in the bed and squeezed Luhan's buttocks playfully.

Luhan turned to the side, his comfortable position, and Sehun wrapped his arms from behind as he spooned Luhan.

"I am sleepy."

"I know."

"Good night, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you. Sleep well, my love."


End file.
